Snow Forts
The Snow Forts is an area in Club Penguin. It is located between the Town and the Plaza, and it leasds to the Stadium, and formerly to the Ice Rink. It is mostly known of it's Clock Tower that says the current global time of Club Penguin, and also very popular because the two giant forts that are made of snow. History Until September 2005 there was no Snow Forts. Puffle Roundup was also here before it was moved to the Pet Shop, as puffles were first seen here in November 2005 and the Pet Shop had not yet opened. Gary built the clock tower in June 2007. Pins *Astro Barrier Ship Pin *Paddleball Pin *Taco Pin *Snowflakes Pin *Blue Fish Pin Parties Party Decorations *The forts were wooden ships during the 2007 Pirate Party. *The forts were ice castles during the 2007 Summer Kick Off Party. *The forts were squids and octopuses in the 2007 and 2008 Water Parties. *During the Christmas Party 2007, the forts were replaced by two giant snowmen. *The forts were made to look like real life forts of different cultures during the 2008 Sub-Marine party, one was Greek and the other was Aztec. *During the 2008 April Fool's Day Party, the forts were melted and the flagpoles were bent. The Clock on the Clock Tower displayed the date backwards and the numbers on the Clock had a different font. *Snow forts was called "Seige Forts" during the 2008 Medieval Party. *During the 2009 Medieval Party, the there were three Snow Forts for each medieval color team with three snowball catapults. *During the 2008 Music Jam, the Snow Forts had a store for members that sold music T shirts and a VIP pass to Backstage (the party). *During the Penguin Games, the marathon event ran through here. *During the Puffle Party 2009 there were seven snow forts, one for each type of puffle to throw snowballs to others. The way to the Puffle Feeding Area was at the Snow Forts. *The forts were trees during the 2009 St. Patrick's Day Party. *The forts were boxes during the April Fool's Day Party 2009, and there was the Box Store next to the Ice Rink. One of the box forts said "fort" and the other said "other fort" *During the Music Jam 2009 there was a battle of the bands, T-Shirt Shop and the Music Maker 3000. *During the Festival of Flight 2009, there were two airships in the color of red and blue. *During The Fair 2009, there were Puffle Paddle, and an entrance to the Bonus Game Room, which was available to non-members. *During the Holiday Party 2009, the forts became larger just like an edge of a castle wall with a tower and 2 walls with the flag on the top of the tower. *During the Puffle Party 2010, there were eight snow forts where each Puffle threw a snowball at each other. The entrance to the Puffle Feeding Area was also here. *During the April Fools' Party 2010, the door to A Silly Place is here. The Forts were melted and miscellaneous items were all around. *During the Island Adventure Party 2010, the Forts look battle ships and clock turned in a wood clock. *During The Fair 2010, there were an entrance to the Bonus Game Room, which was available to non-members. *During the Card-jitsu Water opening, it was a place where a water churner was located. *During Puffle Party 2011, There are several forts each with a puffle in it. Depending on what colour puffle you bring, the balloons and other decorations turn to their colour. e.g.: If you bring a blue puffle, those decorations change to blue. If you throw snowballs at any puffle, they will stare at you for a while with a snow-covered face and shake the snow off. There is also an entrance to the Puffle Feeding area. No membership required. *During the Music Jam 2011, The snow forts where very similar to the Music Jam 2009, Battle of the bands,a "Shirts Rock" shop and a stage for red and a stage for blue where penguins can play music. *During the Halloween Party 2011, The forts turned into a little village that penguins pretend to live and to trick or treat. This makes the player "fun". Tour Description *'Halloween Party 2011': Here we are at the Snow Forts! Let's go trick-or-treating! Stand in front of a door to ring a doorbell! *'Holiday Party 2011': Here we are at the Snow Forts! Let's start a snowball fight! Later we can head to the Rink... And go skating. Trivia *There is a message written in Secret Agent/Tic Tac code in the clock tower, which is "By G". *As in Mission 7, The best snow is located here, in the Snow Forts. *The Snow Forts in the Holiday Party 2009 and Holiday Party 2010 look almost the same. The Stadium in the background in 2010 didn't have bows on the light poles and there was no Christmas tree on the side. *The Snow Forts is directly in the center of Club Penguin, according to the map. *It i possible that the Cave is located somewhere under the Snow Forts. Gallery 2006 File:Snow Forts.PNG|The Snow Forts before the Clock Tower was built. File:Words.png|The Clock Tower with the secret writing that says "BY G". Image:I217128887_23543_2.jpg|Winter Luau 2006 Sportsdec.jpg|During the Sports Day 2006 File:ChristmasParty2006Snow Forts.png|During the Christmas Party 2006 2007 FFS04.jpg|During the Festival of Snow SKP04.png|During the Summer Kickoff Party 2007 Snowforts-camp.jpg|During the Camp Penguin Yee Haw Fort.jpg|During the Surprise Party 2007 Christmas2007forts.jpg|During the Christmas Party 2007 2008 File:Snow forts sub.PNG|During the Sub-Marine Party 2008 SPP07.jpg|During the St. Patrick's Day Party 2008 RAP03.jpg|During the Rockhopper's Arrival Party WP07.jpg|During the Water Party 2008 Image:Music Jam Snow Forts.PNG|During the Music Jam 2008 Image:Pgsnowforts.png|During the Penguin Games 2008 Fallfairsnowfort.png|During the Fall Fair 2008 File:Halloween 2008 Snow Forts.PNG|During the Halloween Party 2008 File:Christmas08SnowForts.png|During the Christmas Party 2008 2009 Forts Fiesta.png|During the Winter Fiesta 2009 Forts Puffle.jpg|During the Puffle Party 2009 Snow Forts.jpg|During the St. Patrick's Day Party 2009 Fort.jpg|During the April Fools' Party 2009 File:Adventure_Party_2009_snow_forsts!.png|During the Adventure Party 2009 File:Club-penguin-music-jam-2009-snow-forts.png|During the Music Jam 2009 Fof5.png|During the Festival of Flight File:Ff0910.png|During The Fair 2009 Snowforts09.png|During the Halloween Party 2009 File:Christmas Party 2009 Snow Forts.PNG|During the Holiday Party 2009 2010 File:PUFFlEFORTS!!.png|During the Puffle Party 2010 File:Forts1_aprilfools2010.png|During the April Fools' Party 2010 IAPSnowforts.png|During the Island Adventure Party 2010 File:TheFair2010Snow_Forts.PNG|During The Fair 2010 snow forts.png|During the Celebration of Water SnowForts1.png|During the Holiday Party 2010 2011 Snow Forts PIA.jpg|Snow Forts during Pirate Island Adventure Party 2011 Snow Forts Halloween.PNG|Snow Forts in the Halloween Party 2011 2012 Snow forts underwater party.JPG|Snow Forts during Underwater Expedition party in 2012 SWFs *Snow Forts *The Snow Forts during the Western Party 2007 *Snow Forts during the Puffle Party 2009 *SWF of the old Snow Forts Category:Places Category:Teams Places Category:Rooms Category:Article